A Thousand Years
by reiko of mars
Summary: Rei and Minako see a movie together.


Hi, guys! There have been a lot of great R/M updates this week, so I thought about doing a small ficlet to show my gratitude. I thought about this plot after watching _Breaking Dawn Pt II_. Don't hate! PGSM taught me how to handle cheese, anyhow. I'm a sucker for a good cheesy movie and the song at the end (the title of this story) nearly killed me. You probably won't understand this fic if you haven't watched the movie!

Also, it's been raining for the past couple of days. I myself own a little red umbrella.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Twilight, or A Thousand Years. **

* * *

_I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years._

* * *

The two girls exited the cinema and into the pouring rain, both still processing the movie they had just watched.

One was absolutely starry-eyed. Every few seconds or so she would close her eyes and let out a dreamy sigh, a hand on her heart.

Her raven-haired companion was not nearly so ecstatic. She had a furrow between her eyebrows and seemed to be thinking deeply. As she tightened her scarf, a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"That was _the_ perfect conclusion to the series! Ne, Rei?"

"How so?"

"They get to live happily together now! No worrying about pain, sickness, or death. Also, they don't get _tired_." Minako tacked on the last sentence with a wink and a lecherous grin. She pulled out her orange umbrella and pushed it open as they began to walk into the outpour.

"Ugh, you're insufferable. I don't see how that sounds appealing at all. She left behind her own _father_ for a life of meaningless sex." There was a flash of sadness in Rei's eyes at the mention of the father. It did not go unnoticed by Minako. She gently took Rei's gloved hand into her own and tugged her into the safety of the umbrella.

"I'm fine, really," Rei protested weakly. However, she made no move to escape.

"Idiot, you really should stop refusing others' help." Minako said softly, a strange expression crossing her face. However, it was replaced with an impish grin as she spoke up quickly. "So Rei, what was _your_ favorite part then?"

"When that girl used her vision to prevent that idiotic war before it actually happened."

There was a chuckle. "Of course you would like the psychic girl. The both of you are clairvoyant, black-haired, _short_—"

The last bit was answered with a playful slap to Minako's shoulder.

"You're what, _two_ inches taller than me? Well, then you're like the big guy. You're both idiots."

"Hey now, if anything, I would be the big guy's _girlfriend_. We're both blonde and drop-dead gorgeous."

The streets were devoid of people as they continued on to the shrine in a comfortable silence, sidestepping puddles. Actually, only Rei was really avoiding the water. Minako would obnoxiously jump into every puddle they passed, clearly wanting to irritate her friend.

"It was stupid, really."

Minako paused with her knee raised and chose to forgo splashing her friend, sensing she was about to say something interesting.

"What was? The movie?"

"She changed her whole _lifestyle_ for him. What if it so happened that he didn't truly love her? She would have _literally_ spent an eternity pining for somebody she couldn't have."

"I wonder," Minako smiled sadly as she glanced at Rei.

"It was reckless."

"Maybe so."

"But?"

"But what other choice did she have?" Minako said softly. "What was she supposed to do? Did you really think she could _truly_ settle for somebody else?"

"That other guy seemed to love her. She wouldn't have to change for him."

There was a snort. "Yeah, and they would have lived happily ever after until he fell for their _daughter_."

Rei made a gagging noise. "Forget I said anything."

"Really Rei, is there anything wrong with having unrequited love?"

"..no. I guess not."

"Then why are you so against wanting to be around the one you love?"

"Wouldn't it.. wouldn't it bother the person who didn't return their love?"

There was a small mumble that Rei couldn't quite hear.

"Pardon?"

"Would it bother _you_?" Minako's voice was barely above a whisper as she averted her eyes, choosing instead to stare up at the trees around them.

Rei paused as she thought of the many underclassmen at her school who followed her around with cookies and gifts. She realized she did not nearly mind them as much as the random men who approached her on the street, and even bothered to remember a few of their names. "..I suppose not," she began slowly. "As long as they didn't expect me to give them anything I wasn't willing to give."

Minako gave a shaky smile. "See, then? There's nothing wrong with wanting to be a _little_ selfish, right?" They continued to walk uphill. The rain was starting to get even heavier.

"I suppose."

They were in front of the steps to the shrine now. For the first time since they left the theater, Minako let go of Rei's hand and turned to her. The latter immediately noted the loss with a slight ache.

"Here." Minako thrust the handle of her umbrella into Rei's hand before she could refuse.

"But I'm just going to go up some steps. You're going _home_," Rei said with concern.

"Really, Rei. Think of this as thanks for lending your company right after I told you my date bailed."

Rei averted her eyes. "I just didn't want you to waste two perfectly good tickets."

"To a movie you apparently hated. But then again, you've done this for me how many times?"

"Like I said, I hate to waste."

"I'm sorry for being such a burden," Minako smiled, looking at anything but Rei. Swiftly, she kissed her on the cheek and stepped out from under the comfort of the umbrella, still avoiding Rei's gaze. "I hope I don't bother you as much as I think I do." With that, she began to walk away.

Rei simply stared after her, the conversation they had just shared in the past hour coming back at her full force. Without a second thought, she ran over and grabbed Minako's wrist, pulling her close and back under cover.

"Rei, wha—?"

"It's okay to be a little selfish, right?" She echoed. She leaned forward to press her lips against Minako's in a chaste kiss.

"I.. huh?"

It took a few moments for Minako to defrost. She blinked rapidly, her open mouth curling into a smile. For the first time that day, her eyes truly brightened as blue met violet, everything unspoken becoming more and more clear to her. She leaned forward to cup Rei's cheek in her hand.

"It's only right for you to be with the one you love."

The rain had no intentions of lightening up. But from underneath their shared umbrella, they simply didn't care.

* * *

_And all along I believed I would find you._  
_Time has brought your heart to me._  
_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._


End file.
